


A New Tradition

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Everyone makes a small appearance at the party, Fluff, M/M, small mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: For their first Christmas together, Michael and Alex host a brunch for their friends.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/gifts).



> Vlamburn's promotion of the Malex drop has me in my feelings. And I wanted to write something super fluffy for my friend. SUE ME, GUYS! 😁

"You want to do what?"

Michael rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend, who was staring back at him across the dinner table with a confused expression that Michael found ridiculously charming.

"I want to host a Christmas brunch!"

Alex placed both his elbows on either side of his dinner plate, which was stained a pearly shade of white from the alfredo he'd just consumed. "You want to spend our first Christmas Eve and Christmas stressing over a brunch when we could spend what feels like one of the only days we both have off in bed having sex and eating cookies?"

When it gets laid out like that, Michael almost tells him to forget he said anything. Almost.

"Look, I think this could be a lot of fun. We could invite the whole gang over, and make it like a little party. Then get everyone out of here by dinner time and spend the rest of the night in bed," Michael said with a devilish grin. "And I promise all the cookies and dick you want."

Alex tried to keep the corners of his mouth from turning upward, but he failed. "Fine, Michael. But we're doing this together. You don't get to just arbitrarily decide on pigs in a blanket and Bud Light this time."

"You're really never going to let me live that down, are you?" Michael asked, trying his best to look wounded.

"Never," Alex said with a playful wink, hoisting himself up from the table and taking their dirty dishes to the sink.

Michael leaned back in his seat, belly full, heart even fuller, and watched the love of his life busy himself with the dishes. Alex loved to bring up the dinner they'd had with Greg, Isobel, and Max to bridge their two families together. The one in which Alex laid out a whole dinner plan, and Michael took it upon himself to ignore it and just bring home a package of hot dogs, Pillsbury crescent rolls, and beer. 

Isobel and Alex had been appalled, while Greg and Max thought it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen. The night ended up being a rousing success and brought the group closer together, and Michael liked to think his arbitrary decision did a lot to help that night along.

He was determined to have the same success with his Christmas idea, which was mostly about just gathering the people he loved all together on a day that had traditionally for him never been all that wonderful. But being with Alex for going on a year had unlocked a piece of Michael's heart that longed for family, traditions, and love.

And what better time was there than Christmas?

******

Michael and Alex had spent two weeks prepping for brunch. From deep cleaning the house to decorating the inside with more than the small tree and stockings they'd put up in early December and crafting a menu that had more diversity than processed meat and American beer.

It had been a lot of fun, and Michael loved the nights they'd spent walking around Target picking out table cloths and visiting the bakery for pies.

When the first set of guests rolled in just after noon, Michael and Alex were seated on the couch, very pleased with the food spread they had set out in the kitchen and the beautiful job they'd done making the house look like a worthy competitor to Isobel's Christmas oasis across town.

"Whoa! This is intense, guys!" Rosa exclaimed as she came bouncing through the doors with Liz and Max right on her heels.

"Merry Christmas!" Michael exclaimed, standing up to greet them all with a quick hug.

Once pleasantries were exchanged and coats deposited in the guest bedroom, the guys got everyone a drink, and they retreated to the main living room where they milled about and waited for everyone else to show up.

Isobel, Kyle, and Greg showed up separately over the next half hour, and Michael played dutiful host, making sure everyone was comfortable, and their glasses never stayed empty. After some time had passed, and with the food and drinks flowing, Michael thought it was as good a time as any to start the secret Santa gift exchange.

"Alright, do we all know the rules here?" Alex asked the group, who were all spread around the living room. Some were on the couch, some on chairs, and some on the floor. The presents they'd all brought were sitting in the center of the room, and they ranged in size from a tiny looking jewelry box to a huge box Kyle had hauled in earlier.

"We get a number, and we pick in that order, right? And we can steal whichever gift has already been opened before our number if we want," Liz replied from her seat on the floor.

"Right. And then whoever you stole from can pick any gift unopened or not. So, who has number one?" Alex asked.

Kyle unfolded the little paper Alex had given him a few minutes ago and threw his hand in the air. "That's me, Manes."

"Pick your poison, Kyle!" Isobel shrieked.

Kyle surveyed the presents for a long time, eliciting a few groans from the crowd, the loudest coming from Michael. He eventually picked up the pink bag Isobel brought and opened it up quickly to reveal a lavender-scented candle and a pair of edible boxer briefs.

"Damn, I was hoping Michael would get that," Isobel said over the laughter that was rippling around the room.

"Well, Is, you're in luck because I have pick number two, and I would like to take that gift off your hands, Valenti."

Kyle handed the bag over to Michael, who took it graciously and made a show of raising his eyebrows to Alex and levying him with a wink that made his boyfriend's cheeks flush and the crowd go wild.

The exchange went on for another hour, with an almost fight breaking out between Isobel and Maria, after Maria stole a waffle maker from Iosbel in the final round, leaving her taking a chance on the last unopened present, which ended up being a package of gardening tools.

As the sun started to set, Michael and Alex bid their guests adieu one by one, as everyone had their own dinner plans to attend to, leaving Michael and Alex alone in the living room, a little drunk, tired, and but overall happy.

"Babe, I have to give it to you," Alex said, starting to pick up some of the wine glasses that had been deposited around the room. "That was a real good time. I'm glad you thought of this."

Michael crossed the room to pluck the glasses out of his hand and put them down on the coffee table. "The cleaning can wait. It's time for us to exchange gifts."

In their haste to get ready for the brunch that morning, Michael and Alex had agreed that they would exchange gifts that evening once they were alone.

Alex smiled and leaned in to give Michael a quick peck on the lips. "Okay. But first, I have something for us."

Michael cocked his eyebrow as Alex disappeared around the corner. He waited a few minutes for Alex to reappear, and when he did, his heart swelled.

Alex was wearing red and blue flannel pajama pants, a short-sleeved gray shirt with Mickey Mouse dressed as Santa on the front, and a Santa hat on his head. He had a matching set of PJs and a hat in his hands that he dumped on Michael's lap.

"These are for you," Alex said brightly. "Get dressed, and I'll meet you by the tree."

Michael ran back to the bedroom happily and got dressed in record speed before running back out to the living room to find Alex sitting in front of the tree looking like a four-course meal Michael couldn't wait to taste.

"For you," Michael said, sitting down next to his love and handing him a candy cane off the tree.

"Is this my gift?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Haha," Michael joked. He grabbed the medium-sized box that was sitting under the table and handed it to Alex. "Merry Christmas, honey."

Alex gleefully opened the silver wrapping paper to unveil a box, which he opened up quickly. His eyes lit up when he saw the leather jacket resting inside.

"Isobel helped me pick it out," Michael said gingerly. "I know you were bummed when your other one got ruined."

"Michael. I love it!" Alex exclaimed, closing the scant distance between them to give him a more than a chaste kiss but less than a heated one. "You're so thoughtful. I really do love it."

"I'm so glad."

Alex continued looking at the jacket with a broad smile on his face, rubbing his fingers over the leather until he snapped himself out of his stupor and grabbed a reindeer gift bag. "Here you go."

Michael took the bag gratefully and pulled out the tissue paper that was resting on top. He reached in, and all he felt was a piece of paper. He grabbed the paper, and when he peered at it, there was a picture of a chestnut-colored dog on it with big brown eyes and a lovable snout.

"What's this, babe?"

"It's your gift." Alex's voice was delicate and warm. "She's a boxer down at the Humane Society. She was abused, and they've had a hard time placing her. She's so lovable, Michael. And she needs a home. I thought that home could be ours."

Michael's mouth hung agape as he took in Alex's words but kept his eyes glued on the picture. He didn't think this perfect day could get any better, but somehow it had. Somehow, he was sitting on the floor in front of a beautifully lit Christmas tree, in Mickey Mouse pajamas with a man who loved him and gifted him the best present he'd ever received.

"This is…" Michael's voice trailed off as the words got stuck in his throat. He looked over to Alex, with his goofy grin and Santa hat and smiled through the single tear that cascaded down his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Michael."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
